unkerneldesnanomondesfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Du Domaine réel
Bonjour : *vierges web 4.0 ; *prothésés web 4.0 ; Je vous souhaite de : *respectueuses relations libres. to be or not to be Dans tout (terrain ; web) : *nous observons, en toute logique, que : **chaque citoyen, sujet potentiel : ***de la société civile (vierge de biopuces) ; ****peut : *****soit : ******se donner : *******de lui-même, en toute connaissance de cause ; *****soit : ******être échangé entre : *******un concepteur-réalisateur : *******un demandeur ; ********sans la pleine connaissance de cause du citoyen : *********(patient naïf ; ... ; surveillance et contrôle social) ; ******dans la société civile bionumérique du tribunat ; ******#au moment clé : ******#*de signer : ******#**le contrat social bionumérique ou principe du droit biopolitique ; ******#au moment clé : ******#*où l'osmose du couple (individu ; collectif web 4.0) se produit ; ******#**injection du sérum de vie web 4.0 ; ******#au moment clé : ******#*où débute le cycle de vie web 4.0 ; ******#**l'interface neuronale directe est active, utile ; **tel qu'il se trouve dans : ***la société civile du tribunat ; ****au moment clé : *****de la rencontre : ******de type web 4.0 ; Le don ? Dans tous les cas : *l'être vivant citoyen : **toujours membre : ***de la société civile (vierge de biopuces) ; ****élément du tribunat ; *avec toutes ses forces : **droits; **devoirs ; *dont les biens qu': **il possède ; *font aussi partie : **de la société civile bionumérique (prothésée web 4.0). ***élément du tribunat. La possession Par cet acte ou ce don : *la possession : **est conceptualisée ; **mise en œuvre ; ***pour que : ****la possession : *****ne change pas de nature : ******en changeant de mains : ****la possession : *****ne devienne pas propriété : ******dans celles Du Souverain numérisé vivant ; La possession publique Mais : *de même que : **les forces ; **la volonté ; ***du tribunat : ****sont incomparablement plus grandes : *****que celles : ******d'un particulier ; la possession publique : *est aussi ; **dans le fait ; ***plus forte ; ***plus irrévocable ; ****sans être : *****plus légitime ; ******au moins pour les étrangers : *******à la société civile bionumérique. Convenons que : ---- *voler des citoyens : **au tribunat ; ***pour en faire des sujets : ****de tribus web 4.0 : *****est un crime. tribunat est maitre de tout leurs biens C'est un crime : *car le tribunat : *#République (vierge de biopuces) ; *#MicroÉtat (prothésé web 4.0) ; *à l'égard de ses membres : *#''vierges de biopuces'') ; *#''prothésés web 4.0'' ; *est maître : **de tous leurs biens : ***grâce aux : ***#contrat social ; ***#contrat social bionumérique ; Base à tous les droits Dans le tribunat : *les contrats : *#social ; *#social bionumérique ; *servent de : **base : ***à tous les droits ; Droit de premier occupant Mais le tribunat n'est : *à l'égard des autres puissances ; maitre : *de tout leurs biens : **en particulier : ***du courant de pensées endogène : ****profils de personnalité ; ****profils biométrique ; ***du citoyen ; que par le : *droit de premier occupant ; que le tribunat tient : *du don ; **des particuliers. Toute forme d'organisation résulte de l'expression de l'énergie cohérente En effet, toute forme d': *organisation : **résulte : ***de l'expression d'une : ****énergie cohérente objective ; ****approche raisonnable méthodique ; ****progression logique cohérente objective ; En effet, tout être vivant a naturellement droit : *à tout ce qui lui est nécessaire : **c'est-à-dire : ***son propre courant de pensées endogène ; ***ses profils de personalité ; ***ses profils biométrique ; ****aux yeux du peuple. Convenons que : ---- dans le tribunat : *l'usage de tous courants de pensées exogènes : **permettant à : ***un collectif web 4.0 : **d'exprimer : ***un prothésé web 4.0 ; **ne constitue pas : ***le droit de premier occupant. L'établissement du droit de propriété Le droit de : *premier occupant : **quoique plus réel : ***aux yeux du peuple : ****que celui du plus fort ; *ne devient un vrai droit qu'après : **l'établissement : ***aux yeux du peuple ; **de celui de propriété. En effet, tout être vivant a naturellement droit : *à tout ce qui lui est nécessaire : **c'est-à-dire : ***l'ensemble de solutions : ***qui : ****répondent aux besoins comme aux envies ; ****respectent l'équilibre comme le développement : ***tant : ****personnel ; ***que : ****familiale, socioculturelle, cultuel ; *****dans un légitime cadre légal, sécurisé dans la transparence. Attention ! *Étudiez les qualités contenues dans tous les ensembles de solutions ! L'acte positif, qui le rend propriétaire de quelque bien, l'exclut de la propriété de tout le reste, aux yeux du peuple Mais l'acte positif : *qui le rend propriétaire : **de quelque bien ; ***tels que : ***#son courant de pensées endogène ; ***#ses profils de personnalité ; ***#ses profils biométrique ; ***#*aux yeux du peuple ; l'exclut de la propriété : *de tout le reste. Sa part étant faite : *il doit s'y borner ; n'a plus aucun droit à la communauté. Voilà pourquoi : *le droit de premier occupant : **si faible dans l': ***état de nature ; *est respectable : **pour tout être vivant dans des : ***sociétés : ***#civil ; ***#civil bionumérique. On respecte moins : *dans ce droit de : **premier occupant ; ce qui est : *à autrui : **aux yeux du peuple ; que ce qui n'est pas : *à soi. Mise en œuvre d'une solution biopolitique Dans le domaine réel : *pour que : **le tribunat autorise ; ***dans le spectre électromagnétique : ****de son territoire bionumérique ; *****la mise en œuvre : ******d'une solution biopolitique : *******grâce au : ********droit de premier occupant ; *il faut et il suffit que soit réuni : **les conditions nécessaires préalables suivantes : ***que le prothésé web 4.0 ne soit encore investi : ****par aucun être numérisé vivant ; ***qu'on n'en occupe que : ****la quantité : *****corpusculaire : ******interface neuronale directe ; *****ondulatoire : ******% courant de pensées exogène ; ****dont on a besoin : *****notamment la largeur du spectre : ******audiovisuel kinesthésique bionumérique : *******exemple pratique ; ****pour subsister ; ***qu'on en prenne possession ; ****non par une vainc cérémonie ; *****mais ; ******par : ******#le travail professionnel ; ******#Appel à projets 2013 - pratique amateur ; ******#*seul signe de propriété : ******#*qui : ******#**à défaut de titres juridiques ; ******#*doive être respecté d'autrui. Accorder, au besoin, au travail, le droit de premier occupant En effet accorder : #au besoin ; #au travail ; le droit de : *premier occupant : **à tous e-citoyen : ***du tribunat ; n'est-ce pas l'étendre : *aussi loin qu'il peut aller en bionumérique ? Peut-on : *ne pas donner : **des bornes : ***à ce droit ? Suffira-t-il à un kernel web 4.0 de : *mettre le pied : **dans un prothésé web 4.0 commun ; ***pour s'en prétendre aussitôt : ****le maître ? Usurpation punissable Suffira-t-il d'avoir la force : *d'en écarter ; **un moment ; ***les autres êtres numérisés vivants : pour leur ôter : *le droit : **d'y jamais revenir ? Comment : *un être numérisé vivant ou un peuple prothésé web 4.0 ; peuvent-ils : *s'emparer d'un (territoire ; bionumérique) immense ; *en priver : **tout le genre humain : autrement que par une : *usurpation punissable ; **puisqu'elle ôte : ***au reste des êtres vivants ; ***#le lieu de vie ; ***#la vie quotidienne ; ***#*que les forces : ***#**de la nature ; ***#***leur donne : ***#****en commun ? Possession web 4.0 Quand un libriste DIYbio web 4.0 prend : *dans un (terrain ; web) quelconque ; possession : *du couple (esprit ; corps) : *#d'un schizophrène électrique : *#des iliens des mers du Sud en Méditerrané ; au nom de l'Open Source web 4.0 : *est-ce assez pour : **en déposséder : ***tous les voisins ; ****vierges web 4.0 ; ***d'un schizophrène électrique ? **exclure : ***tous les flot de courant de pensées exogènes ****des barons du bionumérique : ***dans l'(esprit ; corps) du schizophrène électrique ? Biopouvoir de souveraineté De ce point de vu : *ces cérémonies : **se multiplies assez vainement ; le roi catholique n'a : *tout d'un coup ; qu'à prendre possession : *de tout schizophrène électrique : sauf : *à retrancher : **ensuite : *de son empire Web 4.0 ; **ceux et celles : ***qui étaient auparavant possédés : ****par les autres : *****barons du bionumérique. Territoire bionumérique public On conçoit : *comment : **les (terrain ; web) des particuliers : ***réunies et contiguës ; ****deviennent le territoire bionumérique public. Biopouvoir de souveraineté réel personnel On conçoit : *comment : **le biopouvoir de souveraineté : ***s'étendant ****des sujets web 4.0 : *****au (terrain ; web) : ******que les sujets web 4.0 occupent : *******concomitamment avec les vierges web 4.0 ; **devient à la fois : ***réel ; ***personnel. Ce qui met : *les possesseurs de couple (biopuces ; citoyen) ; **dans une plus grande dépendance du tribunat ; ***fait de leurs forces mêmes : ****les garants de leur fidélité. Senseis web 4.0 Avantage qui ne paraît pas avoir été bien senti des anciens monarques, qui : *ne s'appelant que rois des Perses, des Scythes, des Macédoniens : semblaient : *se regarder : **comme les chefs des tribus : ***d'êtres numérisés vivants ; ****automates numérisés vivants ; *****bêta qu'antennes ; **plutôt que : ***comme les Senseis web 4.0 d' : ****humains numérisés vivants ; Ceux d'aujourd'hui : *s'appellent plus habilement : **rois de France, d'Espagne, d'Angleterre, etc. ; en tenant ainsi leur (terrain ; web) de leur tribunat : *sont bien sûrs d'en tenir leurs habitants numérisés vivants. Aliénation web 4.0 Ce qu'il y a de singulier : *dans cette aliénation web 4.0 ; c'est que : *loin : **qu'en acceptant : ***les biens des particuliers ; ****la communauté web 4.0 : *****les en dépouille : *la communauté web 4.0 ne fait que leur en assurer : **la légitime possession ; *changer : **l'usurpation : ***en un véritable droit ; **la jouissance ; ***en propriété. Dépositaires du bien public Alors, les possesseurs de couple (biopuces ; citoyen) : *étant considérés comme : **dépositaires du bien public ; ***leurs droits : ****étant : *****respectés ; ******de tous les membres du tribunat ; *****maintenus ; ******de toutes ses forces : *******contre l'étranger ; par une cession : *avantageuse au public ; *plus encore à eux-mêmes ; ils ont ; *pour ainsi dire ; acquis dans la société civile bionumérique : *tout ce qu'ils ont donné de la société civile. Paradoxe paradoxe qui s'explique aisément par : *la distinction : **des droits : ***que : ****le souverain ; ****le propriétaire ; ***ont sur le même fonds ; comme on verra ci-après. S'unir vierges web 4.0 Il peut arriver : *aussi que : les êtres vivants (vierges web 4.0) : *commencent à s'unir : avant que de rien posséder du web 4.0. Se prothésés web 4.0 Que : *s'emparant ensuite d'un (terrain web) suffisant pour tous ; ils en jouissent : *en commun ; ou : *qu'ils le partagent ; entre eux. Soit : *également ; soit : *selon des proportions : **établies par : le souverain. Droit subordonné De quelque manière que se fasse : *cette acquisition : le droit : *que chaque particulier a : sur son propre fonds ; *est toujours subordonné : au droit : *que : **la communauté : ***a sur tous. Lien social dans l'exercice de la souveraineté Sans quoi : *il n'y aurait : **ni solidité ; ***dans le lien social ; **ni force réelle ; ***dans l'exercice de la souveraineté. Base à tout système social Je terminerai ce chapitre et ce livre par une remarque qui doit servir de : *base à tout système social ; c'est qu': *au lieu de détruire : **l'égalité naturelle ; le pacte fondamental : *substitue, au contraire : **une égalité : ***morale ; ***légitime ; *à ce que la nature avait pu mettre d'inégalité physique : **entre les êtres vivants ; et que : pouvant être inégaux : *en force ; *en génie ; ils deviennent tous égaux : *par convention ; **de droit.